Josh Thomas
Traits, Perks, Additional Gear Traits: Perks: Additional Gear: Survival Kit, Knife, Medkit, 1x blue smoke, Hardshell Backpack Physical Description: Josh wasn’t ever the tallest man out of the group, and was more often than not the shortest. He has dark brown eyes, that match his dark brown hair. His hair is kept in a high and tight fashion with a high fade on the sides and the top being kept no longer than an inch long. He is in peak physical condition, constantly being in the gym working out because he views his physical status as being the line between life and death for his squad mates. He has a scar from being shot in his right thigh by a needler. His helmet has some custom add-ons, with the words “Devil Doc” written in an arc on the left side of his helmet in black letters, and “A-” in red on the back center of his helmet. The center of his chest plate reads “One Team, One Fight” in maroon letters with gold shadow effect. Personality: Being a medic, he is a very intelligent person; especially in medical matters, having spent significant time treating various combat related injuries only adding to the knowledge. He is a very brave and courageous man, but that paired with his caring nature has gotten him into some trouble in combat scenarios with him often charging out into the fray to try and drag someone out. On the flip side of this, his years of combat service, and the men he couldn’t save has made him a largely calloused individual. He has a tough time opening up to people outside of his squad due to how isolated he often keeps himself trying not to grow too attached to anyone. His callousness has inevitably lead to him becoming a rather blunt individual, giving medical analysis rather plainly and directly rather than trying to sugar coat things to “protect” people’s emotions Bio: Josh was born in the year 2525, on the planet Tribute in the capital city of Casbah. He has a sister that is 3 years older than he is, a father who was a patrol officer with the Police Department, and a mother who was a nurse for a hospital nearby. While growing up, there was always news on the Human-Covenant war, but being within the inner colonies he always felt rather protected. His sister, Sadie, would move to Earth to study to become a nurse like their mother, and they stayed in touch as he went through the rest of his schooling. Around the time of his graduation, he knew he wanted to serve in the medical field, but with the war getting closer to home he made the decision to enlist into the UNSCDF’s Navy as a Corpsman. Following his training he was assigned to the Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet, which he wasn’t too mad about considering its proximity to his home. He had a feeling that things were going to reach home, and he tried to urge his parents to move to Earth to join his sister but they refused believing that they were perfectly safe and that they needed to do their jobs. His deepest fears were realized when a Covenant Advanced invasion force was sent to Reach in July of 2552. With evacuations of the Colonies beginning, Josh is sent to his home world of Tribute to aid in the evacuation. In August, the covenant attacked leading to intense ground fighting. For whatever reason, the Covenant decided to besiege the planet rather than just outright glass the planet, leaving a rather large number of survivors on the planet to fight for the next three months. Towards the end of this period, Josh would be hit in his right thigh by a needle from a needler in a small skirmish between covenant forces. The Covenant Civil War ended the blockade of Tribute. He would lose his father in the destruction of Casbah, and his mother would go missing. He would undergo surgery to repair the damage on Tribute, before being sent to Earth to recuperate with his sister. Following the end of hostilities, his full recovery, and the funeral for his parents, Josh would be commended for his actions in the defense of Tribute. Following this he would apply to join the ODSTs in September of 2553, but not get accepted and sent to training until April of 2554. His sister would return to Tribute in this time to aid in the reconstruction efforts while he underwent training. After completing his training, he would be sent to aid in combating insurrection activities, and covenant splinter cells in the outer colonies. He would end up being assigned to Task Force Omega in July of 2557.